EP-OS No. 0 081 715 discloses a membrane filter plate of the aforementioned type, which has fundamentally proved satisfactory. The particularly advantageous operation of the membrane chamber filter plate described therein, compared with the previously known or standard membrane filter plates is essentially based on the characteristic construction of the transition region of the bearing face of the carrier plate between the sealing rim and the central region of the carrier plate, as given in connection with the description of the prior art membrane filter plate, because in an optimum manner the mechanical stressing of the membrane is kept low during changes between the pressing and filtration phases and the like. The membranes can be changed in the said membrane filter plate, because the angle screw joints or the screw joints provided in the sealing rim frame pieces can be detached and then tightened again after inserting the new membrane. However, a relatively large amount of alignment and adjustment work is necessary, so that the in situ replacement of membranes by the user or customer is difficult.
The problem of the present invention is therefore to further develop the said prior art membrane filter plate, so as to permit a simple in situ replacement of the membranes in the case of wear and the like, with optimum precision and requiring minimum labour and personnel costs.